northoakfandomcom-20200213-history
Code
❝ Good Mornin'- wait what do you mean it's already sundown? ❞ — ''-Nutpaw in a Nutshell'' Nutpaw is a dark brown curly furred she-cat with golden eyes. She resides in SkyClan'as an apprentice, her mentor being Poppynose. Nutpaw is neither a traditionalist or a reformer often doing what she thinks is best for her. 'Appearance Heritage: Havana Brown X Tonkinese X Bombay(character markings and fur color) Description: Nutpaw is a curly-furred taupe brown she-cat with darker brown shades on her ears, legs, tail tip, and muzzle. She has amber-golden eyes. She has a long slender body, long legs, and a long tail. Her ears are long and floppy, and often droop at the top. Statistics: :Strength: 6/10 :Stamina: 8/10 :Constitution: 6/10 :Speed: 8/10 :Agility: 6/10 :Wit: 7/10 :Overall Rating: 35/60 Palette: : = Base (#674C47) : = Markings (#42322f) : = Underbelly (#42322f) : = Eyes (#d68433) : = Inner Ears (#a57292) : = Nose (#edc2c9) : = Tongue (#edc2c9) : = Pawpads (#915d65) Voice: Nutpaw's voice is Aya Hirano (Konata Izumi from Lucky Star). A little deep of a voice with a bit more of a calm and laid-back kind of tone. Scent: Nutpaw smells like a mix of jasmine blossom and maple trees. Gait: She walks with her tail low and her back hunched a bit as if she were sneaking around. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Kind -' She is friendly to anyone she meets, always willing to make friends. She's friendly- most of the time. * '''+ Calm -''' She's very layed back and easy, unless you get her pissed somehow, she is really peaceful, sometimes too peaceful. * '''+ Quick-Learner -''' Nutpaw is skilled and can be quick to learn new things, she is confident and intellegent when it comes to hunting. * '''+ Loyal -''' The apprentice knows where her loyalties lie, often she will despise other clans, but keeps that to herself. * '''± Naive -''' She is still young, and therefore needs time to learn and adapt. * '-' 'Sarcastic -' This isn't very often, but sometimes she will say sarcastic things about cats that she doesn't like out of the blue, she likes to do it for fun. * '-' 'Headstrong -' If she has a opinion, she will make it heard. '''Likes *Stoats **The prey has a rich taste and Nutpaw loves it, goes crazy for it. *Sleep **Just loves it, sleep. Can't get enough. *Climbing **She loves to climb and run around, like a little monkey. *Honey **Nutpaw likes the flavors, honey is delicious. 'Dislikes' *Fights **Battle and bloodshed are disgusting to her, she often turns away and snorts. She wishes everyone could get along. *Thunderstorms **Thunder is terrifying! Loud booms and noises, it creeps Nutpaw out and often upsets her, she just wants to hide. *Loud Noise **She hates loud and squeaky like noises, they hurt her ears. **When at Gatherings, Pepperpaw will normally be seen hovering around her friends or her twin brother, Saltpaw. Normally, she does not know what to say to the unfamiliar cats, and they have also not gained her trust yet. 'Goals' *Reach Deputyship **Although this goal may seem power-hungry, Pepperpaw is interested in becoming deputy of her Clan, and possibly even Leader one day. She doesn't have an actual reason for it, though. *Have kits **Before Pepperpaw may become Deputy, she'd like to have kits first, just so that she'd be able to start a family inside her Clan that would live on. 'Fears' *Cynophobia **Cynophobia is the fear of dogs. This fear is pretty straightforward, it just means she is afraid of canines, and will most likely seek shelter if one comes in her or her Clan's path. She is intimidated by their seemingly bloodthirsty behavior and intimidating demeanor, and would rather not cross one of the bigger dog's path. *Arachnophobia **Arachnophobia is the fear of spiders. Pepperpaw does not like these, not only because some are poisonous and she can't identify them, but also how she sometimes can't tell if one is on her or not. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Pepperkit, Saltkit, Cloudshine, Smokeyspots Age Range: 0-6 moons *Cloudshine, a former kittypet and Smokeyspots have two twin kits at the SkyClan border, Pepperkit, a she-cat, and Saltkit, a tomcat. Cloudshine keeps them away from dangerous Clan life. *Cloudshine reveals to Smokeyspots that she cannot take care of Pepperkit and Saltkit any longer, handing the two twins over to Smokeyspots. He brings the two to SkyClan, and the resemblance between the three makes it obvious they are family. *The rest of Pepperkit's and Saltkit's kithood is being nursed by queens, without much interaction with their father. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Pepperpaw, Saltpaw, Hazelbranch, Sprucepaw, Drizzlestar, Rabbitpaw, Olivepaw, Smokeyspots, Doeskip Age Range: 6-7 moons *Pepperkit becomes Pepperpaw, as well as her twin brother, Saltkit getting the name Saltpaw. Pepperpaw receives Hazelbranch as her mentor. *Pepperpaw meets Sprucepaw, and takes a small romantic liking to him. *Pepperpaw goes with Hazelbranch to climb Skywatcher oak. It takes her a few times to climb properly, but she makes it to the top on the first day. *Pepperpaw and Saltpaw get into a fight, leaving the two siblings with hatred for each other. *Pepperpaw goes to a Gathering, where it is announced by a crazy ThunderClan tom that StarClan has abandoned them. *On a tracking patrol with her father, Ashblossom, and Lightningpaw, while searching for Drizzlestar and Hazelbranch, catch them way out into the territory, right after they had a special cuddle the night before. *Drizzlestar tells Pepperpaw that Hazelbranch is pregnant with kits, and her temporary mentor is a she-cat named Doeskip. Pepperpaw is relatively mad. *Pepperpaw is introduced to her "adoptive family" and is not happy about it at all. *Pepperpaw is disowned after a fight about her new family with her dad, leaving her extremely sad and desperate to get her father back, but Blacknut scolds him and she gets her father back. *Pepperpaw starts avoiding Dapplepaw and Rabbitpaw after noticing how much they act like mates. *Pepperpaw sneaks a WindClan tom into SkyClan territory, making her confined to camp until the next Gathering. However, while she is running away from Olivepaw, Olivepaw jumps near her branch and causes her to fall, which breaks her leg when she is unable to successfully land. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' Click EXPAND to see Opinions. ---- ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Trust/Dot Rating(s) :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Smokeyspots/Senior Warrior/Father/⦁ ::"Smokeyspots is a good dad...even if he disowned me once." :Drizzlestar/Leader/Leader/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Uhh..." Pepperpaw looks awkward, and like she's hiding something. :Hazelbranch/Deputy/Mentor/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Ugh, seriously? She had to go and get pregnant on me? What a deputy!" ::Pepperpaw pouts. :Saltpaw/Apprentice/Twin Brother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"He's so dumb sometimes! Not all Traditionalists are extremists - he's the extremist here! And his reckless actions will get him killed one day, I tell you!" :Nutpaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"I like her, she's nice. She taught me to swim." :Sprucepaw/Apprentice/Former Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"He's nice." :Pepperpaw shrugs. :Rabbitpaw/Apprentice/Former Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Honestly? Rabbitpaw can f**k out of my life." :Pepperpaw growls and scoffs, her nose wrinkling. :Bumblepaw/Apprentice/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁ ::"I'm just being brutally honest here, but he's kind of annoying. I don't understand how Sprucepaw is his friend." :Eaglepaw/Apprentice/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Eaglepaw? I think I misjudged him--and maybe he misjudged me. He's...better than I thought." :Olivepaw/Apprentice/ugh/⦁⦁⦁ ::"Oh, Olivepaw? She's pretty annoying. She broke my paw!" :Pepperpaw complains. :Leopardpaw/Medicine Cat Apprentice/Adoptive Cousin/ugh :pepperpaw yeets out :Dapplepaw/Apprentice/Hates/where's the jealous dot? ::"Ugh." :Pepperpaw lets out an annoyed sigh. |-|WindClan= :Bubblepaw/Apprentice/Friend/tba ::"I met him at a Gathering once." :Pepperpaw lies. |-|ShadowClan= :Nobody yet. |-|RiverClan= :Nobody yet. |-|ThunderClan= :Nobody yet. |-|Outside the Clans= :Nobody yet. 'Trivia' *Pepperpaw and Saltpaw are going to be opposite in terms of personality. *Pepperpaw's and Saltpaw's mother, Cloudshine, is a former kittypet, which caused her to give the two slightly unnatural names for their pelts. *Pepperpaw was originally going to be a ThunderClan warrior named Pepperfoot, and power-hungry and manipulative. 'Quotes' ❝ Shu wiw. ❞ — Pepperpaw, giving muffled words of encouragement to Sprucepaw. 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:SkyClan Category:Apprentice Category:Characters Category:OC